Jokes of love, de Fireeflower
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Se odiaban a morir pero se amaban con locura, no entendían sus sentimientos pero les encantaban demostrarlos, no podían soportarse pero odiaban estar separados. Era amor, sí…Un neurótico y pesado amor.
1. Stupid and sensual pencil

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Clarii**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Jokes of love**

Capitulo uno: _**stupid and sensual pencil**_

* * *

_Tock_

Frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras la veía rascarse la cabeza.

_TockTock_

Apretó la mandíbula, al escuchar el suspiro de frustración que desprendía ella.

_TockTockTock_

Molesto miró hacía otro lugar esperando distraerse pero era imposible, el sonido lo aturdía más y más como si fuese un martillo gigante. Ladeo un poco la cabeza esperando quitar el molesto sonido pero este solo aumento de ritmo. Un tic en su ojo izquierdo apareció.

_TockTockTockTockTockTock_

¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Pues dejar de hacer ese puto sonido!?—vocifero iracundo, ya al borde de desesperación. Miró ala azabache quien había dejado el lápiz a un lado—es molesto ese sonido—reprochó volviéndose a sentar en la cama mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Quién te obliga a esperarme?—sinceramente la chica estaba igual o más desesperada que él, al día siguiente tenía un examen y no entendía absolutamente nada de la materia. Quiso contactar a sus amigas pero no estaban… ¡Claro! Ellas tenían una vida social sin preocupaciones escolares, ni viajes en el tiempo ni mencionar que no deben perseguir a un jodido demonio.

Maldita era su suerte.

¿Y a ti quien te manda hacer estas estupideces de estudiar?

Vale, tener a un acompañante no era de ayuda y más cuando tenías que soportar al terrible humor de un Hibrido temperamental.

Porque es mi deber—dijo con desdén—si tanto te molesta puedes largarte—dicho esto de volvió a donde su escritorio, escuchó un bufido seguido de un insulto. Juntó amabas cejas y respiro hondo tratando de controlar su mente…

_¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Sólo haz un ejercicio! No debe ser difícil si colocó la variable de "x"…_

Se rascó la cabeza en busca de tranquilizar su frustración y movió nuevamente el lápiz…

¡Maldita sea!—la chica se quedó en shock por dos segundos, no sé dio cuenta que el medio demonio se había levantado de un salto y le arrebataba con facilidad el lápiz que poseía para luego partirlo en dos—te dije que dejaras de hacer ese estúpido sonido—recriminó molesto con el ceño fruncido.

Se quedó perpleja viendo el tic izquierdo del hibrido sobre todo por la mandíbula apretada, esperen… ¿Rompió su lápiz? Y entonces la ira surgió.

¿¡Por qué rompiste mi lápiz!?—cuestionó levantándose de su asiento haciéndole frente a la bestia—¡Era mi lápiz!—señaló los trozos de madera contribuyendo su propiedad.

No aguantaba el estúpido sonido que hacías.

¡Y por qué no te largaste! No tenías que romper mi lápiz—su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos brillaban por el enojo ¡Estaba desesperada! ¿Es que nadie entendía su situación?

El chico retrocedió dos pasos atrás, la ira de Kagome sometía con todo incluso le intimidaba pero claro…No iba a admitirlo.

Feh, ni que fuera tan especial ese estúpido lápiz—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por su puesto que es especial—dijo acuclillándose para tomar los trozos de madera esparcidos al suelo—me lo regaló Hôjôy—aquello ultimo lo dijo sin pensar en la reacción del medio demonio.

¿Así que tanto te importa ese estúpido lápiz por él?—Kagome se estremeció al escuchar el ácido de las palabras. Volteó despacio encontrándose a un hombre furioso con la mandíbula apretada.

_Carajo._

Ahora tendría que soportar sus celos y ella sólo quería estudiar, aunque…Podría sacar un poco de provecho, ver como los celos carcomían el alma al pobre chico-perro, tentar a la suerte podría ser entretenido.

Venganza por el tiempo perdido…Oh Sí.

Sí, él es delicado y muy amable conmigo—musitó levantándose sin ver el rostro del hibrido que se desfiguraba al escucharla, sonrió para sus adentros—además es una buena persona y siempre está dispuesta a escucharme…—lo dijo con seriedad—lo que tú no haces…

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Ver la furia contenida de Inuyasha o seguir hasta ver dónde llegaba?

¡Ja! Ese idiota solo es un humano simple y cualquiera. Ni derrotaría los demonios que yo he matado—tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado sobre todo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver como el oro se fundía y tragó duro…—ese idiota no es mejor que yo—declaró tajante sin saber que más decir. Su orgullo y los celos le quemaban y pudo notarlo pero ella sonreía ¿Qué podía pasar si picaba un poco más?

Al contrario yo siento que él es mejor para mí…—su voz se fue desvaneciendo al sentir la tensión…No, no era tensión. Pudo percibir una maldad proveniente del chico y tragó duro.

Silencio.

Un silencio que declaraba una muerte segura o al menos eso parecía. Kagome no supo lo que ocurrió después, una leve desconexión de su cerebro hizo que perdiera el conocimiento de lo que pasaba o al menos trataba de asimilar; sólo una cosa sentía, le faltaba la respiración seguido de un cosquilleo en sus labios.

¿Inuyasha la estaba besando?

Oh sí y de la forma más voraz y pasional de lo que se pudo imaginar, sus besos eran llenos de descontrol tanto así que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba acorralada en su escritorio con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico.

_Qué mierda…_

Dilo…—una voz llena de deseo la volvió a la realidad, se sintió temblar al ver los ojos del chico, un dorado con matices rojos.

Mierda, había pasado la raya.

Sintió un agarre en su nuca, haciendo que fijara su mirada en el rostro del chico.

Di que ese desgraciado es mejor que yo aun cuando te beso—su voz sonó tan mortífera llena de deseo que sintió pavor—di que es mejor que yo aun cuando yo te amo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…Esperen… ¿Eso era una declaración?_

Me…Me...Equivoqué—balbuceó y fue un milagro del cielo que lo haya podido decir sin que su cerebro haya explotado aunque sentía un pequeño zumbido de aquellos cuando una línea telefónica se desconecta. La sonrisa fanfarrona de él no se hizo esperar.

Eres una idiota—dijo sonriendo para luego besarla.

Kagome nunca estuvo mejor de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

**Nota**:

Pues otra vez tuve que romperme la cabeza, pero ojala te haya gustado amor de mis amores (¿?) así que aprécialo, amalo, vívelo. Espero con ansias tus acosos :3

_Tu amiga secreta_

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. The red mustache

_Jokes of love_

"_Se odiaban a morir pero se amaban con locura, no entendían sus sentimientos pero les encantaban demostrarlos, no podían soportarse pero odiaban estar separados. Era amor, sí…Un neurótico y pesado amor."_

_Capitulo dos: __**The red mustache.**_

_Matar._

Era lo único que pensaba en ese instante, su cacería sería la más dura, cruel y vil que hubiese existido. Tronó sus garras tan solo al imaginar la persecución, ni que decir cuando obtuviese su presa, la haría sufrir de la forma miserable recordándole quien era el depredador y quien la presa…

Oh sí, sufriría ese zorro de una manera que…

—¡Ay Sango eso duele!—recriminó el hibrido apartándose de la mujer que llevaba un paño húmedo en la mano. Por un instante olvido su rencor contra ese niño.

—¡Pareces un crío! Ya deja de moverte—dijo tajante aventando el trapo bruscamente—es inútil…Por qué…

—No.

—No he terminado—exclamó poniendo sus brazos en jarra—y no me alces la voz —su ceño fruncido compitió con el hibrido que tenía en frente.

—Se lo que dirás y no pienso hacerlo ¡No pienso disculparme!—sacudió la cabeza recordando a un niño quien hace una rabieta—además no necesito su ayuda.

—Oh, claro que si la necesitas, ella sabe de estas cosas y no quieres pasearte así todo el resto del día ¿Verdad?—un bufido fue su respuesta. La exterminadora pidió clemencia en ese momento ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Kagome? Era peor que Miroku cuando se ponía de roñoso—tienes que hacerlo Inuyasha o ¿acaso quieres estar así?—cruzó de brazos poniendo esa mirada de águila acusadora, el hombre solo infló las mejillas y no dijo nada más.

—¿Me veo muy patético?—miró a la mujer y está mordió su labio para luego darle un espejo.

_Mierda._

Un bigote resaltaba de color rojo en su rostro, seguido de unos espirales en sus mejillas dando la forma de un rubor de mujer, además de poseer la ilustración de unas estrellas en su frente junto unas pestañas.

Se parecía al homosexual de Jakotsu o algo peor.

Apretó el espejo con fuerza y varios trozos salieron volando ¡Maldita sea la hora en que hizo esa siesta! ¡Maldito zorro! ¡Maldito día! ¡Maldito marcador rojo! ¿Acaso hay otra cosa peor?

—Oye Inuyasha…—Sango carraspeó un poco—creo que es permanente—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jodida mujer y sus cambios de humor.

Apenas hace unos días la había besado de la forma más voraz y pasional posible; y ahora no quería hablar con él. Vale, admitía haber metido la pata al decirle gorda ¡pero ni siquiera utilizó la palabra! Ahora que recordaba todo lo que había dicho era:

"_Mujer si sigues comiendo así me dolerá la espalda al cargarte"_

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo con una espalda casi rota, comiendo tierra y una Kagome que echaba humo por lar orejas... ¿Por qué las mujeres enloquecían por eso? Incluso Sango lo fulminó con la mirada; Su orgullo no ayudo en nada ni mucho menos pidió perdón, se fue y ella lo ignoró, al menos no se fue a su época como él pensaba.

Y ahora tenía que pedirle ayuda porque parecía un travestí con esa cara pintada. Pero con tal de quitar ese color rojo en su rostro y matar al zorro quien le hizo esto tenías que disculparse…

Que se jodiera entonces.

—Kagome…—susurró despacio observándola desde la rama, la chica estaba acostada en una de las raíces del árbol, su semblante era tranquilo casi hipnotizador; suspiró agradecido, al menos no tenía que lidiar con el humor neurótico de la chica—Kagome…—volvió a llamar pero estaba vez haciendo un leve silbido. Hizo una mueca cuando ella se removió, esa chica… ¿Por qué carajos no le hacía caso?—¡Maldita sea Kagome hazme caso!

—No me molestes.

_Carajo._

_Aún seguía molesta con él_

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba de su escondite.

—¿Aún sigues molesta?—incluso para él sonó tan estúpido. La chica no se movió de su lugar.

—Déjame ya—por su parte la chica sólo bajo la cabeza— ¿o acaso quieres seguir insultándome más?

Oh, chantaje emocional…Siempre funciona.

—No lo hice adrede—dijo despacio cuidando sus palabras—y lo dije porque trajiste chocolates y no probé ni uno sólo—la chica se tensó—lo lamento—dijo despacio como arrastrando las palabras.

— Kagome solo se removió de su lugar y alzó la cabeza.

—¿Soy fea?

_¿A qué mierda viene eso?_

—¿Qué?

—Que si soy fea, dime Inuyasha—el platinado soltó un bufido de desesperación y medito unos segundos. Esa mujer lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

¿Por qué su mujer tenía que complicarle la vida?

Vale, si respondía que sí ella diría: "Lo dices porque te sientes culpable" y lo mandaría al suelo.

Y si no contestaba ella lo malinterpretaría y lo mandaría al suelo.

Así que optó por la respuesta más sabía…

— ¿Estás loca o qué? Kagome…

—¡Siéntate!—ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar el pobre, sólo se estrelló contra al suelo aun con la boca abierta—¡eres un insensible! Aparte de gorda ahora crees que soy una loca—insultó dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

Que alguien lo matara por favor.

—Yo no dije eso—levantó su rostro del suelo, sentía un escozor por su nariz y la movió adolorida—y ni me dejaste terminar—se cruzó de brazos olvidándose por completo de su estado.

—Oh, claro que dijiste que estaba loca.

—¡Feh! No entiendes nada mujer–vio el fuego en los ojos de la muchacha y se apresuró a decir: — lo dije por que no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres—movió las manos energéticamente diciéndolo atropelladamente—no quería decirte eso Kagome. Discúlpame.

Ella detuvo su andar dándose media vuelta para sonreír.

—Disculpa aceptada…—antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa soltó una risilla al ver el rostro del hibrido quien miraba hacia el suelo— ¿Pero qué te paso?—dijo mientras una mano se llevaba a su boca para disimular la sonrisa que tenía.

—Shippô me pintó la cara cuando estaba dormido… ¿Puedes quitarlo?—musitó despacio, ya cansado por las vergüenzas y las emociones del día—dice Sango que es de aceite—la chica se acercó a su rostro tocándole las mejillas mientras un brillo febril en sus ojos delataba.

Podían llamarle loco pero a pesar de lo ridículo que se sentía quiso besarla en ese momento.

La risilla de ella resonó en el lugar.

—Con un poco de alcohol se quitara—dijo tocándole la nariz, risueña— ¿sucede algo?—preguntó la chica al ver la expresión del hibrido.

—Yo…—resopló un momento, incomodo rascándose la cabeza—no querría ofenderte. Lo siento—ella lo abrazó y una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su rostro.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Creíste que sólo me enojaría contigo por insultarme Inuyasha?

_¿QUÉ?_

La sonrisa de ella delataba su pecado… ¡Pero claro! Por eso la chica no se había ido a su época todavía.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Digamos que le di dulces a Shippô para hacerle una broma señor—dijo sonriente tocándole con un dedo su pecho—y espero que hayas aprendido la lección de jamás llamarme gorda.

—¡Kagome!

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el pobre hibrido se estrelló nuevamente al suelo, apretó las manos con fuerza intentando levantarse para hacerle saber a la chica lo que había hecho, y como las pagarías. Pero cuando se reincorporó la vio corriendo soltando carcajadas y volviéndolo a sentar.

Inuyasha a pesar de estar bajo el suelo simplemente sonrió.

_El que la hace la paga…_

No mataría a un zorro, sino a una sacerdotisa y su venganza sería la más cruel y vil que pudo imaginarse.

Si quería guerra la chica, guerra tendría.

**Nota:** Por ahí vi que te gustaría que estos dos cabezotas se pusieran bromas entre sí y pues ya ves... Mi cerebro trabajo por mucho, ojala te guste mi embrollo Clarii; para saber más de mí te diré una pista: Me gusta mucho pablo Neruda.


	3. Cat kidnapped

_**Jokes of love**_

* * *

"_Se odiaban a morir pero se amaban con locura, no entendían sus sentimientos pero les encantaban demostrarlos, no podían soportarse pero odiaban estar separados. Era amor, sí…Un neurótico y pesado amor."_

* * *

_**Capitulo tres:**_ _Cat kidnapped_

Se sintió morir en ese instante, una cosa era segura…Sus días ya estaban contados (por no decir segundos) Estaba aterrada, sus manos temblaban y su garganta se cerró.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

_Oh joder._

De algo estaba segura, no iba a vivir para ver otro amanecer.

—Hermana ¿Qué haremos?—con lentitud volteó a ver a su hermano quien estaba más pálido que ella. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y las escondió hacia su espalda.

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo se lo diremos?—estaba al borde del colapso el pobre niño quien se dejó caer al suelo sentándose— ¿Cómo lo tomara?

—No lo sé, no lo sé—repetía mientras caminaba de ahí para allá, algunas veces frotándose la cabeza y otra simplemente jalándose los cabellos.

_Mamá…Perdí a buyo._

Sip, iba a estar bien muerta, ni siquiera su abuelo la ayudaría a salvarse, es más, no le sorprendería que se uniera a la matanza, a SU matanza.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni siquiera tenía idea, simplemente había ido al baño ¡Ni por dos minutos! Y cuando regresó no encontró rastro del felino, ni siquiera un indicio de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Tres horas sin paradero de un gato y Kagome se moría de nervios.

—Hermana, ¿qué es esto?—señaló el niño un extremo del cuarto donde se encontraba la comida de Buyo, Sôta tomó el pergamino con una nota que sobresalía:

"_El que la hace la paga…"_

_Hay que no me jod…_

—¡DAMELO!—gritó la chica arrebatándoselo de las manos. Abrió leyó por dos minutos y cerró el papel.

—¿Qué sucede hermana?—tembló el chico al ver a su parienta completamente blanca, casí compitiendo con el color de su blusa.

—Se…Secuestro a Buyo—dijo jadeante pasándole el rollo para que lo leyera.

"_El que la hace la paga… Después de lo que me hiciste, yo en tu lugar no debería descuidar al gato Kagome… "_

Inuyasha secuestro a Buyo.

Inuyasha. Buyo. Secuestro.

¿Pero quién tenía la culpa de este jodido problema? Claro, ella y su maldito marcador rojo permanente; sabía que recibiría una venganza, lo presentía, quedó más claro como el agua con sólo ver la cara a su novio/enemigo quien ahora estaba oculto a quien sabe dónde. Se rascó la cabeza sentándose a las escaleras.

_Puto marcador rojo._

_Puta venganza._

_Puto gato._

_Puto Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha. Epoca. Buyo._

_Él… no puede pasar a la época de Inuyasha, eso significa que él aún está aquí._

—Kagome ¿qué te sucede?— Sôta se levantó al mismo tiempo que su hermana y esta corrió hacia la entrada del templo, saliendo y colocándose por el patio— ¿qué rayos te sucede? Estamos en una crisis y te pones a…

—Calla Sota—dijo la chica levantando una mano—déjame pensar—cerró por unos instantes sus ojos, tomando una respiración profunda y luego los abrió con fuego en los ojos—¡Siéntate!

_Nada._

Hizo una mueca y avanzó otros pasos más.

—¡Siéntate!—lo hizo con más fuerza pero el resultado fue lo mismo— ¡Maldición! ¡Siéntate!—lo dijo casi gritando.

Sôta daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás con las manos enfrente intentando ser cauteloso.

Mi hermana ha enloquecido. Pensó al mismo tiempo en que la chica gritaba todo pulmón _Siéntates's_ corriendo por toda la casa, entrando y saliendo del templo hasta casi llegar al borde de la escalera donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado.

—¡SIENTATE!—gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró, su voz se enronqueció y jadeante se dejó caer de rodillas cual guerrero derrotado puso las manos en el suelo apoyándose de ellas; seamos sinceros…Era miserable— ¿Por qué carajos no funciona?—dijo entrecortadamente.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Inuyasha?

¿Dónde estaría Buyo?

Vamos, solo quería al gato ¿Por qué no se desquitó con su hermano o con alguien más? Pero el gato…Cerró los ojos pensando en que decirle a su madre…

—¡Por dios Kagome! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué gritas así?

Mierda, la invocó.

_Di algo inteligente, di algo inteligente…_

—Solo quería gritar…Por el estrés, ya sabes—exclamó parándose dignamente y sacudiéndose el cabello—es algo que es escuché, se siente bien hacerlo—forzó su mejor sonrisa y se la dedicó a su madre. La mujer arrugó el entrecejo y después encogió los hombros.

—De todas maneras me aterraste, creí que había pasado algo malo—dispuesta a marcharse recogió las bolsas dándose la media vuelta—iré a preparar la cena, ¿Por qué no me ayudas dándole de comer a Buyo? Así terminaré más rápido.

La cara de Kagome se desfiguro en un segundo, cuando Naomi abrió la puerta y entró.

—Kagome…

—¡Todo fue mi culpa! Sé que Buyo te lo regalo papá y que es muy importante, no sólo para ti sino para todos pero te prometo que lo traeré de regreso—cerró sus ojos con fuerza y colocó sus manos a mono de súplica—por favor ten calma yo…

_Miau._

—¿Qué?—la chica del futuro levantó la vista encontrándose al felino quien lamia su pata delantera con toda la calma del mundo—Buyo, estas…Aquí…Pero…

—¿Estás bien Kagome?—una mano se posó a su frente, los ojos preocupantes de su madre le conmovieron— ¿Te preocupaste por la ausencia de Buyo? Bueno, me lo imagino, tu amigo de orejas caninas sí que es impredecible. De hecho me lo encontré hoy a camino al supermercado, quería comprar comida para gatos y llevo a Buyo para haber cual le apetecía más ¿Es gracioso verdad? Como si en verdad entendiera a los gatos, y es un perro ¿No?—rio un poco, colocando su manos discretamente a los labios—bueno, me dejo a Buyo y se fue…No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Hija, ¿estás bien? Estas pálida.

Kagome no contestó, simplemente se fue poco a poco a su habitación, cerrando la puerta sin más que un portazo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

_Ese hijo de…Un comandante perro._

El muy cretino le había dado un susto de muerte ¡Claro! Se aprovechó de la historia que le contó sobre su padre y Buyo; se vengó haciéndole creer que había perdido la cosa más valiosa de su madre (aparte de sus hijos, claro) y el muy cobarde había huido para que no escuchara los gritos y _Siéntates's_ de una loca desquiciada por la desaparición de su gato.

Y si creía el muy (adorable, sexy y besador excepcional) cretino estaba muy equivocado.

—Muy bien Inuyasha, ya veremos quién ríe mejor.

* * *

**Nota:** Y sigo con las bromas ;D


	4. Height

_**Jokes of love**_

"_Se odiaban a morir pero se amaban con locura, no entendían sus sentimientos pero les encantaban demostrarlos, no podían soportarse pero odiaban estar separados. Era amor, sí…Un neurótico y pesado amor."_

* * *

_Capitulo cuatro:__** height**_

* * *

¿Cómo dos personas podían amarse y odiarse a la misma intensidad? Era curioso como el ser humano tuviese esa capacidad de aferrarse hacia la persona querida…Estos dos eran un As para la situación. La contienda había transcurrido por días, la manera de hacerse la vida imposible era extraordinaria, las bromas subían cada vez de grado, al menos ninguna había salido hasta ahora…Bueno, a excepción de Inuyasha quien se quemó la lengua por ese ramen _súper- extra_ picante, pero esa era otra historia…

Y hablando de Inuyasha…

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—Y ahí van de nuevo—suspiró la exterminadora mientras recogía las cosas del desayuno, la respuesta del monje fue un único asentimiento; estos dos se habían hecho la idea de alejarse lo más posible, claro, ver como dos amantes/enemigos peleaban a muerte por dios que sabe que cosa ya era costumbre. Tanto el monje como la exterminadora retrocedieron lentamente, lo más lejos posible, aprendieron la lección cuando Miroku de intermediario recibió un golpe en la cabeza por la culpa de una cacerola que iba dirigida hacía el hibrido.

La sacerdotisa miró a todos lados buscando el paradero de su mitad bestia, con los ojos llenos de furia se centró en un dichoso árbol cual grande como un edificio que de ahí sobresalía un punto rojo.

—¿Dónde está?—gritó la chica tan fuerte como podían sus pulmones, la respuesta del susodicho fue sacarle la lengua y dar otro salto para posarse en otra rama más alta—¿¡Dónde está mi mochila!?—gritó la mujer apretando sus puños.

—¡Feh! ¿La quieres ve por ella?–dijo el chico tajante mostrándole tras su espalda la bendita mochila que fue atorada en una rama lejos de la sacerdotisa— ¡A ver si la alcanzas_ Chaparra_!

Esto había ido demasiado lejos, era un hecho que ya era una guerra muerte.

Inuyasha sufriría. Tal vez tarde pero sufriría era un hecho.

—¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!—Sango respingo ante el tono de su amiga, era como si su voz dulce y frágil fuera cambiada a la de un demonio. Inuyasha simplemente mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

—Te propongo un trato si dices: _ "lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho oh gran Inuyasha_ " te la daré.

_Ni de joda._

Kagome simplemente sonrió para sus adentros. A veces el muy tonto perro se le olvida quien es el dueño.

—Oh gran Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate carajo!

Shippo arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la tierra, y Sango susurró un _imbécil._

Inuyasha por su parte solo levantó el rostro y sonrió.

—Tonta.

Así, también había un asunto…_Aquello_…¿Cómo un jodido medio demonio podía ser tan sexy y malvado a la vez? Allí frente a sus ojos estaba la sonrisa más picara y sensual que jamás había visto. Kagome se ruborizó tratando de mantener su autocontrol al máximo, aunque siendo sinceros era un fiasco en ello, ni que decir que termino en su escritorio con él besándola vorazmente la última vez que intente mantener ese autocontrol…

_¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser jodidamente sexy?_

Pero no, Kagome Higurashi a pesar de tener las hormonas alborotadas cual quinceañera tenía un orgullo y no se dejaría ceder con facilidad.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó la quinceañera, el hibrido solo señaló hacia arriba. La chica siguió con la mirada el ligar donde apuntaba el chico-perro y se congeló.

Ahí, abandonada y bella estaba su mochila, ondulante por la brisa del viento…hasta casi podía ver destellos en ella.

_Hijo de su…No bajó la mochila con él._

—INUYASHA—gritó a más no poder la pobre chica quien sacudía al medio demonio sin parar—¡no bajhaste mi mochila! ¡Idiota!—pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que sus amigos se alejaban lentamente, sabían que correría sangre.

Y no precisamente de un humano cualquiera.

—¡Feh! No es mi culpa que me hayas sentado gritona—contestó despreocupadamente soltándose del agarre de la muchacha y dio un salto para alejarse—te dije que la bajaría pero te pusiste de caprichosa.—se encogió de hombros — ves por ella si tanto la deseas, chaparra.

Kagome quiso sentarlo hasta mandarlo al centro de la tierra.

Dio una inhalación tan fuerte y se dio vuelta. Vale, según ella recordaba que subir arboles no era su más grande talento pero no se dejaría pisotear por ese perro mal educado y bocón.

Ah no, Kagome tenía un orgullo, tanto que si ese orgullo se pudiese comer tendría problemas de sobre peso. Así que con todo el valor (y la ira del mundo) subió al árbol. Pudo escuchar los bufidos de su enemigo y las exclamaciones de sus amigos.

_Maldita sea no puedo subir fácilmente…Jodido musgo._

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al ver cerca su bella mochila.

_Ya casi, ya casi…_

Dio un suspiró de victoria al sujetarse de una rama pero esta estaba llena de musgo y resbaló

_Mierda._

Fue lo único que pensó, no supo que sucedió después un silbido la aturdió seguido de un golpe en su cadera.

—_¡Kagome!_

Escuchó a lo lejos, parecía como si todo fuera lento y a la vez rápido. Un golpe en su brazo, seguido de un dolor quemante como agua caliente la alertó.

—_¡No!_

Un sonido más parecía que se distorsionaba no quiso prestar atención, el dolor quemante le traspasaba el brazo ¿Me lo habré fracturado? Un golpe más en su cabeza y luego…

Nada.

* * *

**Nota:** Sabía que un poco de tensión no le hace daño a nadie, muy bien Clarii espero que no me golpes con esto ;) adiós guapa, ya sabes a donde comentar.


	5. Tregua

_**Jokes of love**_

* * *

"_Se odiaban a morir pero se amaban con locura, no entendían sus sentimientos pero les encantaban demostrarlos, no podían soportarse pero odiaban estar separados. Era amor, sí…Un neurótico y pesado amor."_

* * *

_Capitulo cinco:_ _**Tregua.**_

Se miró en el espejo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

No se veía tan mal como esperaba, al menos eso creía ella. Un cardenal en su cadera y un brazo semi-roto no debería deprimirte.

No, porque Kagome era una mujer valiente, una mujer intachable, una mujer que tenía un gran espíritu y carisma.

Sí, un carisma…

—¡Te odio! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

O tal vez no.

Esto ya era demasiado, no sólo por el hecho de que la chica se había caído de un árbol, si no que ÉL no estaba, ni siquiera la había visitado. Y la única vez que él estuvo con ella fue para llevarla a su época y la chica estaba inconsciente. No recordaba mucho en sí, solo un silbido, un dolor y nada…Después cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con su madre por ojeras hasta el suelo y en la habitación de una clínica cercana; según su abuelo Inuyasha la había traído como un loco desquiciado sin saber qué hacer, la dejo a cuidado de su familia y se fue.

Así no más…Huyó… ¿Huyo?

Eso último hizo perder el poco buen humor que le quedaba.

Una semana sin saber nada de él, ni siquiera podía atravesar a su época. Necesitaría la ayuda de un tercer brazo para apoyarse en el pozo, ni que decir cuando tuviese que escalar. Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en su cama mientras con su brazo sano tomaba una revista, de reojo miró su escritorio y una mezcla de nostalgia se instaló en su pecho.

_Jodido Inuyasha ¿Dónde estarás?_

Sabía bien que todo comenzó por su culpa y ahora todo había terminado por su culpa.

Joder, quería perseguir al chico perro para exigirle una explicación.

Un golpe en la puerta la alarmó, aventando la revista y alisando su falda, mirándose al espejo. Tal vez… Utilizó la puerta.

Aunque era extraño, siempre utilizaba la ventana. Abrió la puerta y quiso golpearse en la frente.

—¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estás?—un pequeño ramo de flores la sorprendió, pero aun así tuvo deseos de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices ¡Lo que faltaba! Sonreír, se sentía mal, devastada, necesitaba un poco de compresión pero ¡No! Tenía que soportar a Hôjôy y sus atenciones, atenciones que debería recibir por parte de Inuyasha ¿¡Donde coño estaba Inuyasha!? Se contuvo para no golpear el ramo de flores a su acompañante. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba que se hubiese roto el brazo y haber alejado a Inuyasha por ello, odiaba las bromas que hizo, la actitud infantil que tomó ¡Odiaba todo! Quería gritar a todo pulmón, decir que se jodiera el mundo ¡Que se jodiera ella! Pero lo único que pudo atinar a decir fue…

—¿Quieres un poco de té?

Sí, damas y caballeros. Kagome quería mandar al mundo por el excusado y de ser precisos a ella también, pero como el mundo la odiaba le ponía reparos. Así que con toda la conmoción del universo atendió al famoso pretendiente, seguido de sus amigas quien la interrogó a más no poder ¿Sobre quién? Bueno sobre un jodido novio que la había abandonado.

—Enserio, Kagome—decía Yuka quien se levantaba y tomaba de un solo trago su bebida—ese chico no te conviene, mira como estas, una semana y sin rastro de él…Que poca vergüenza—y así, la sacerdotisa del futuro resopló, por décima vez.

—Yo opino que está arrepentido—como siempre Ayumi defendía cualquiera colocando su dulce espíritu—después de todo tu novio tuvo cierta culpa ¿no? Tal vez está buscando un lindo obsequio para ti Kagome—lástima que la amabilidad de Ayumi se ilustraba en sueños e ilusiones…

—No, Kagome deberías…—Eri empezó a hablar pero tan rápido calló al ver la expresión de la chica, Claro, ya se imaginaran, una vena resalto en su frente y crujía los dientes.

La estadía de las tres chicas no tardó tanto, después de la crisis emocional de Kagome salieron huyendo como alma que lleva al diablo; cerró la puerta de su habitación recargándose, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

Necesitaba un motivo…¿Por qué él no había venido? ¿Estaría molesto? No…El muy idiota tenía su humor pero no era tan excesivo…¿Sería que se asustó? Si su abuelo dijo aquello. Movió la cabeza dando un suspiro.

Malditas bromas…Aunque fueron hechas de amor ¿No? Incluso sonaba estúpido.

Bah, él no vendría era un hecho.

—Hola—una voz la alertó, se separó de la puerta mirando fijamente al intruso que estaban apoyado en la ventana, su cabello blanco se mecía por el movimiento que ejercía al entrar en la habitación—creí que se irían más tarde—su voz sonaba pausada, sigilosa, temeroso ¿Temeroso?

—Inuyasha…tú qué…

—Toma—dijo entregándole un paquete pequeño, ella lo desdoblo con cuidado eran unas hierbas, seguidas de unos pétalos de unas flore aplastadas—la anciana Kaede me dijo que con esto te recuperarías, además el dolor se disminuía—lo decía mientras miraba otro lado. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces sin saber que decir — el viaje duro más de lo que yo esperaba, lo siento si tarde…

¿Por eso no estaba con ella? ¿Se fue a buscar unas hierbas por ella?

—¿Qué te sucedió?—dijo de la nada señalando la mano izquierda del hibrido, esta tenía una pequeña venda.

—Feh, nada solo unos enclenques que querían tener la planta medicinal.

Y encima eso…Oh, Inuyasha cual estúpido y tierno a la vez ¿Por qué los hombres eran así?

La chica del futuro se encontraba en un dilema ¿Debería besarlo o simplemente insultarlo por lo horrendo y tierno que era?

—Imbécil.

Y optó por el insultó.

—Lo sé—el chico se acercó a la mujer abrazándola—no quise lastimarte Kagome.

—No lo hiciste…Sólo fue un descuido—susurró la mujer sintiendo el dulce abrazo del chico…Mejor medina un abrazo de oso asfixiante, siempre funcionaba—eres horrendo ¿Lo sabías?

—Feh, tu una tonta—sonrió el medio demonio acariciando la cabellera.

—Grosero.

—Gruñona.

—Cara de chango.

—Chaparra.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y yo te amo—Kagome se sonrojó al instante y mordió su labio.

—¿Tregua?—preguntó suavemente separándose unos centímetros de este. La mirada fugaz que le dio al chico le hizo estremecer.

—Tregua—dijo apenas antes de tomar los labios de la chica.

Y Kagome nunca estuvo mejor de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

**Nota:** y aquí termina este pequeño proyecto, espero Clarii que te haya gustado, estuve a todas horas pensando en cómo terminar esto y pues bueno ¡Taraa! La verdad no sé mucho de ti pero eres una persona simpática y divertida :D Veo que eres una excelente chica, guapa un beso ojala me descubras pronto ;)


End file.
